Manifest Destiny
fr:A l'aube de la bataille Poet god's key |title=None |repeatable=No |reward= Hi-Reraiser |previous='Mission:' Adieu, Lilisette Quest: Howl from the Heavens |next= At Journey's End |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Talk to Dhea Prandoleh in Windurst Waters (S) (H-10) for a cutscene. *Head to Meriphataud Mountains (S) and check the Mithran Bivouac at the NE corner of (I-8) to view a cutscene. **Recall-Meriph or Meriphataud ring are the quickest ways to get there. *Enter Castle Oztroja (S) for a cutscene. **'Each' party member will need 3 Dorter Keys, which are EX (not Rare) keys dropped by Yagudo Knight Templars, Yagudo Prioresses, Yagudo Prelates, and Yagudo Eradicators in Meriphataud Mountains (S) and Castle Oztroja (S). *Head to the 2nd floor of the castle where you will find many Iron Grille cells. Checking these will either say "You sense nothing within the cell." or "You sense a presence on the other side of the iron bars...". Trade the key to the grilles that say "You sense a presence" and your key will break. **The Iron Grilles are located in the open air rooms, at both exit E (I-9) and F (G-7) on map 3. *You must find three Iron Grilles total. They may all be in one of the open air rooms, or may be spread between the two rooms. If you are in a party, each party member may have different Iron Grilles that contain prisoners. **NOTE: If you trade your key to a "You sense nothing within the cell." Iron Grille, you will use your key and receive no cutscene, thus requiring that you farm another key. Make sure there is a presence inside before trading! **NOTE: If you zone before finding all three prisoners, the cells where the remaining prisoners are held will change location, meaning that when you return, the prisoners could be in a cell that you previously checked and found to be empty. *After the cutscene with your last key, you will receive a Poet god's key. *Now head to the top of the castle and check the Collapsing Floor for a cutscene. **This is behind the Brass Door and is located exactly where the trap door is located in the present Castle Oztroja. This also means lighting one of the torches to open the Brass Door, so be aware of the sight aggro. Good movement + abilities or gear are recommended. *Click again to enter the BC. **If you fail the fight, then you must return back to the Mithran Bivouac to receive a new Poet god's key. This can only be done once per game day. *After winning the fight you will receive a cutscene, a Hi-Reraiser and will automatically start At Journey's End. **If you are unable to receive your Hi-Reraiser when completing the quest, then you can receive it by returning to the Mithran Bivouac. (If progressing on to the quest At Journey's End, you must return here anyway to reacquire a Poet god's key.) Fight *The fight is against Tzee Xicu the Manifest and 2 Tzee Xicu's Elementals (Wind). *The time limit for this fight is 30 minutes. *Buffs and TP will wear off upon entry. *People who have not advanced to this part of the quest or completed this quest before cannot enter the battlefield. *Experience points are lost upon death. *Echo Drops are recommended to quickly remove the effect of Tzee Xicu's Vorticose Sands. *Can be won by a party of level 75 characters , or soloed by some level 90 jobs. *If all hate is lost due to everyone wiping, or reset due to death, then Tzee Xicu and her elementals will regenerate to full health. Tzee Xicu the Manifest: *Uses the following TP attacks: **Dark Invocation: Single-target dark damage. Does not seem to be capable of inflicting Doom, as when used by Yagudo Campaign leaders. **Kamaitachi: AoE damage + knockback + full dispel. Blockable by up to 3 shadow images. **Vorticose Sands: High AoE wind damage + hate reset + silence + strips multiple pieces of gear. Ignores and strips Utsusemi. Inflicts approximately 1000 damage to unbuffed players (such as players who have had buffs removed by Kamaitachi). Accompanies a message in /say. *She has a Gravity aura effect that induces the effect of weight on any player that in close range. If removed, it will automatically be reapplied. The only way to keep the effect removed is to back away from the NM. *She can use Astral Flow multiple times. **This causes the elementals to attack. If both elementals are defeated, Astral Flow will have no effect. Tzee Xicu's Elementals: *They cannot be slept. *Can be bound. *Can cast Haste, Gravity, Silence, Blink, Tornado, Aeroga II, and Aeroga. **If the player Erases gravity inflicted by the Elementals, they will usually reapply it to you immediately. **The above is also true when removing Silence. **Have fairly low HP and very weak physical attacks. Most of the damage will occur from continuous instant-casts of Tornado and Aeroga II. **These can be killed and will not be resummoned, even during Tzee Xicu's Astral Flow. **Recommended that if the elementals are kited, then the kiter should take them to the highest point to avoid AoE damage to the party fighting Tzee Xicu. Historical Background *Manifest Destiny was the 19th century belief that the United States was destined by God to expand across the North American continent, from the Atlantic seaboard to the Pacific Ocean. It was used by Democrats in the 1840s to justify the war with Mexico; the concept was denounced by Whigs, and fell into disuse after the mid 1850s. Advocates of Manifest Destiny believed that expansion was not only wise but that it was readily apparent (manifest) and inexorable (destiny). (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manifest_Destiny) The divine aspect of Manifest Destiny, that God had chosen the land of the United States to belong to Christians rather than the "heathen" natives is somewhat reminiscent of the Yagudo's own arrogance, calling the Enlightened Races "smoothskin heathens" and believing in Tzee Xicu the Manifest as the true goddess. Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests